1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it provides a system, method, and computer-usable medium for masking the identity of a human agent by transforming a live video transmission into a persona video transmission.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Video-conferencing between customers and their providers, either through a computing device or a mobile phone, is gaining acceptance by consumers but is being resisted by customer service personnel. A common concern is his or her on-screen appearance due to their physical attributes. Another concern is the possibility of a stalking incident resulting from visual identification during a videoconference. Currently, telephone representatives are somewhat shielded against out-of-office confrontations by disgruntled customers as a stalker typically does not know what the phone representative looks like. Unfortunately, that is not the case with video conferencing.
Yet another concern is the possibility of discrimination claims by consumers and customer service personnel alike. As an example, a consumer may claim discrimination based on their appearance. As another example, an applicant may claim that their age, sex, race, or physical appearance is the reason for not being hired for a videoconference-based customer service position. However, these concerns are offset by the ongoing need to improve customer relationships, which are often achieved through more effective interpersonal communication and exchange of information. Current video communication approaches support such efforts by allowing individuals to view each other's facial expressions, gestures, and body language, but fail to provide anonymity.